


Держи меня

by Kana_Go, Wincent_Cester



Series: G – PG-13 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Над осколками рухнувшего мира — держи меня.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Держи меня

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014.

Падая, ангелы разорвали тонкую кожицу пространства в клочья.

Разорванное пространство истончилось, собралось складками и затвердело. Оно искрошилось по краям и продолжает потихоньку осыпаться.

Боковым зрением Сэм видит страшные бездонные раны по краешку бытия. Середина кое-как держится, и Сэм судорожно цепляется за нее, как паук цепляется за центр сорванной неосторожным прохожим сетки.

Окружающий мир сузился, ужался, стал хрупок, как мертвое насекомое, и остр, как стекло. Сэм барахтается в самой сердцевинке и ощущает только себя.

Он может видеть — широко раскрытыми глазами; их не сомкнуть даже ночью, потому что за короткие часы сна мира становится чуточку меньше.

Он может чувствовать свои мышцы — слабые и дрожащие; и не получается ни удержать дробовик, ни подтянуться на перекладине больше трех раз.

Перед глазами у Сэма теперь дрожит зыбкая пелена, а живот его втянут и впал вовсе не от упражнений.

Больше он не может ни-че-го.

Мир ползет по швам с густым хрустом, но рассыпается стеклянисто звонко.

«Вон, — шепчет Сэм и слабо отмахивается, надеясь прогнать притаившуюся в углах мертвую черноту, будто надоедливую муху. — Пошла вон!»

Но только режет осколкам мертвой ткани ладонь — аккурат поверх старого шрама. Снаружи так неуютно, что даже кровь льется из пореза медленно и неохотно.

Сэм видит, как рушится реальность, но чувствует только собственное тело, закостеневшее снаружи и разбухшее внутри, тяжелое от вины и муки.

«Дин, — шепчет Сэм. — Дин, я падаю. Все рушится. Я падаю, Дин».

И когда брат осторожно ведет большим пальцем по раненой ладони, проверяя шов, вдребезги разбитый мир рассыпается не так быстро. Даже если все исчезнет, если последние обломки реальности утонут в осмелевшей тьме, пока брат рядом, Сэм не упадет в бездну вслед за ангелами.

«Держи, Дин, — шепчет он. — Держи меня». 

Над голодной черной пропастью, что ощерилась осколками рухнувшего мира.

Держи меня.


End file.
